


Crush

by Townycod13



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: M/M, Short, eh, fun oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kouichi will admit to nothing.





	

He wasn’t going to admit it.

Nope.

No matter how Kouji glared at him.

Nope, nope, nope.

If he admitted it then he’d have to deal with more glaring (probably) but more importantly he’d have to acknowledge it.

He was _not_ going to acknowledge any silly crushes on one of his little brothers closest friends.

That was _not_ something he was going to do, they could torture him and put him through all sorts of things that would be awful but there was no way he was at all going to acknowledge that he thought Takuya’s laugh was the cutest and dorkiest thing ever.

Or that Takuya's hair was a little wilder than the boy wanted anyone to know, potentially the reason for the ever present hat. Kouichi only knew because he’d heard it from Takuya’s mom.

He wasn’t going to acknowledge that he found that adorable.

He absolutely wasn’t going to acknowledge that he kind of thought Takuya was cool.

He wasn’t going to admit to any of this!

Kouji could glare all he wanted and—

Damnit.

“How much did I say aloud?”

“Enough.”


End file.
